custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Tazzuk
Tazzuk is the Makuta of the Center of the Northern Continent. He is Toa Brutal's archnemesis. Biography Like all Makuta, Tazzuk was created from a greenish-black substance on an island in one of the Southern Chains of the Matoran Universe. As expected, Tazzuk became a member of the Brotherhood of Makuta, an organization devoted to serving the will of Mata Nui and maintaning order in the Matoran Universe. Tazzuk created numerous diffrent breeds of Rahi to populate the Matoran Universe. Soon, Miserix began sending Tazzuk on missions for the Brotherhood. In one particular mission, Tazzuk was to go to a southern island to capture a powerful Kanohi known as the Gyzed, the Mask of Death. When he arrived, he encounter two Toa's known as Fligk and Culux. He used his sleeping powers on Fligk and used his Shadow Chainsaw on Culux in which he killed him "in a most disturbing way". As soon as Tazzuk touched the Gyzed, he started having urges to kill more than just Culux. In fact: this was the point when his main habbit was to kill. After the League of Six Kingdom's defeat, he and a Makuta known as Vakura went to the island that Barraki Mantax controlled. They went there, and Tazzuk secretly found a tablet indicating the existence of a very powerful object (more powerful than the Gyzed) was the Power Crown. Rather than inform his other brothers of this powerful artifact, Tazzuk kept it to himself. He was assigned the center of the Northern Continent by Makuta Miserix after the Matoran Civil War. Tazzuk kept his knowledge of the Power Crown secret for a long time, but some of the Makuta on the Northern Continent eventually found out about his discovery. Tazzuk warned them not to intervene with his studying, other wise he would soon test his "habits" on his own brothers. The Makuta of the Northern Continent reluctently agreed not to disturb him of his further studies. When then the Brotherhood of Makuta turned agaianst Mata Nui. Tazzuk sided with Teridax rather than Miserix, as he considered Teridax the only being he would ever be loyal to and could ever trust. During the Raid of Artakha, Tazzuk secretly went with Kojol (who didn't know that the Makuta was on his ship) on a mission to Artakha to a powerful artifact known as the Power Crown. Tahrak's accompanied him to the island, for since he was a Makuta oif the Northern Conintnet, Tazzuk "let him go." During his mission, Tazzuk accidentally fell into a pool of Energized Protodermis. Not much of his body changed, except for the fact that his mask was fused to his face, as well as his voice sound more deeper and darker. However, he succeeded in stealing the Power Crown without Artakha finding out that there was another Makuta on the island other than Kojol. When Tazzuk returned to his assigned region, another Makuta of the continent met him and asked why his mask was fused to his face (it is currently unknown who this Makuta was). Tazzuk easily lied to the Makuta that he fell into a little puddle with mutagen in it. When the Toa Hagah rebelled against the Brotherhood, Tazzuk immediately planned to kill all the Toa Angences of the Northern Continent. He lured them into a trap by declaring to all the Matoran of his region that they belonged to him. He knew that this would anger the Toa, leading to an attack. However, Tazzuk's fighting style was unlike any the Toa had seen before; it was cunning, so cunning that only those who were killed by him would understand. He actually succeed in killing all the Toa Angences except for two: "Brutal" and Eeaon. Tazzuk swore to them that he would kill both of them one day, and "Brutal" swore vice versa. Tazzuk later trained someone by the name of Visticon and used some sort of virus to make him half Makuta, and half Dark Hunter-like. He was at one point on an island creating a turret known as the "Annihilator" that was powerful enough to sink an entine island to the bottom of the Silver Sea. However, he encounter a Toa known as Hydros, who attempted to stop him and succeeded. There were other Toa's who helped Hydros with this success and Makuta's who escorted Tazzuk to the island and help construct the turret, but it is currently unknown who they were. However, one known Makuta on the island was Makuta Vakura. Tazzuk was in Destral, being put in charge of the island while Icarax is away. He later left to Karda Nui to warn his fellow Makuta there that there is a war happening on Destral. Abilities & Traits As a Makuta, Tazzuk can create, control, and absorb Shadow. He also possesses the 40+ Kraata powers. Other abilities are unknown, but the Power Crown is capable of many power. Tazzuk hated Mata Nui because he served the light side, while Tazzuk and all Makuta, are beings of Shadow. He hated all who sided with him (an example would be Miserix). However, one day when then the Brotherhood of Makuta turned evil. Tazzuk sided with them. He considered Teridax the only being he would ever be loyal to and could ever trust. Tazzuk is so fearful, virtually every other Makuta and creature fear him. In fact, Tazzuk fears absolutely no one. Mask & Tools Tazzuk wears the Kanohi Shadax, Mask of Pain. He wields double-wrist shadow saws, razor-sharp wings, and the power crown . Trivia * Tazzuk was created by member KylerNuva. * Tazzuk is KylerNuva135's favorite villain to write about. *It has been confirmed that Tazzuk would be KylerNuva's self-MOC if Kylord would die. * Tazzuk was the very first Makuta to be created in the Matoran Universe, but was NOT created by Mata Nui or a Great Being. * Tazzuk is evil. Making other Youtuber's M.O.C.'s like Scotttjt's Verahk, TheShadowedOne1's Mesograk, Jetfire28's Hades, and even EDICTARTS Shadow Makuta look like heroes. * Tazzuk's creation and character is greatly inspired by Star Wars villain, Darth Vader. However, he was also inspired by other movie villains, such as Pirates of the Caribbean's Davy Jones, Transformers Megatron, and even more. * Tazzuk has encounter Kylord before, as a Matoran. He even knows of Toa Kylord's element, but has not yet revealed it. * Tazzuk's past, present and future life may soon lead to his title as "The Evilest MOC ever." What he will do in the future is currently unknown. * Tazzuk knows of Teridax's plan, and Teridax knows that he knows. But Tazzuk prove to be so loyal to him, he doesn't mind if he knows. But he doesn't want Tazzuk to tell the Plan to anyone else. How Tazzuk discovered the Plan will be revealed in "The Great Fear". * He is one of Pokermask's favorite characters to write about. * Tazzuk was originally KylerNuva135's "Self-MOC." But was later replaced by Toa Kylord. However, KylerNuva has stated IF Kylord were to die, then Tazzuk would become his official self-MOC. * Tazzuk had an origin form, long before he became a Makuta in the Matoran Universe. It will be revealed in a series known as "The Origin of Faiths." Appearances *''Great Fear'' *''The Brutal Mission'' *''Fear Mission'' *''Jalleronicle'' *''Tales of a Traitor'' *''Universe at War'' Category:Makuta Category:Evil Characters